Change
by Deaths-child
Summary: Life was boring to her so why not go on vaction. A little change is good for everyone.


Chance  
  
Rating PG -PG-13  
  
By: Deaths-child  
  
Disclaimer: I reallllllllly don't care so don't bug me. Any way you would only get a few things and they don't add up to much, so on to the author notes.  
  
A/N: I have not been able to post any thing because at my school Fanfiction.net wouldn't come up so I couldn't post my new story an other things. Other wise I would have but the library won't let you do it and I don't have the Internet so. Sorry!!!!! Sorrrrrry!!!!  
  
Now on with my story!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry for interrupting but to let every one know I will try if I can during the next month update all my stores.  
  
Now with no more interruptions on with the story.  
  
Prologue Goodbye, Entrances, Exits and Memories  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She wrote out her goodbye on the stationary that was newly bought for her. With the last period she signed the note and put her trade mark on it the bunny. With a sigh she stood up and looked at the room that was once hers, now it was only a place with too many memories. Not that she didn't like the memories that it held it was just now she had no choice and had to leave and maybe never come back to it. Her responsibilities here were over and she could go back home, a home that most likely forgot about her or did but not by choice.  
  
Looking over the room again she cringed at all the pink that was evident in the room. 'What were they thinking when designing this room I mean pink is so 3 year old that its sickening.' With another shudder she patted the deep asleep black cat that was on the bed.  
  
Opening the window carefully as to not wake the cat or the people in the house she let the cool breeze of the night air come in before she jumped to a near by branch by her window. Carefully closing the window she then jumped easily form the branch to the ground only stopping to straiten out her outfit then walk off down the street in a casual fashion.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wufei walked down the streets of Tokyo with the other pilots only because the braided-baka thought that a night on the town was needed for them and he dragged or threatened them all to come. Quatre being kind came along with no fuss with Trowa following right behind him. Duo had stolen Heero's gun and promised to give it back only at the end of the night. He had been blackmailed in to coming only because the braided-baka had stolen his favorite katana and was hiding it some where.  
  
Wufei was bumped into by a hooded figure that quickly apologized before walking off and disappearing into the crowed. Wufei quickly checked for his wallet and found it gone with a growl he stopped and the others also stopped when they heard the growl. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked feeling Wufei's emotions. "I was pick-pocketed" was all he said before racing off the way they had just come.  
  
Wufei could feel the others just behind him as he spotted the cloaked figure turning down an alleyway. With a quick turn they came upon an empty alleyway and no sign of the hooded figure.  
  
The creak of metal alerted them to the fire escape and a glimpse of some thing golden before it disappeared over the edge of the roof. Racing up the seven flights to the roof top and they came upon the figure standing on the far edge of the building.  
  
Wufei growled as they got closer to the figure that had obviously noticed them but disregarded them. "Give it back thief." Wufei shouted at the figure who only brought out the wallet and through it to Wufei's feet but never turned around. Wufei quickly picked it up and checked through it finding that nothing was missing.  
  
"Why?" Quatre questioned. He found that he couldn't pick up anything from the person in front of him and the others but what confused him the most was he could fell Heero but not this person. It was almost as if the person wasn't even there just a whisper in their minds.  
  
"To get a friends attention but he seems to have forgotten me. Oh well." The monotone yet slightly amused voice of the figure said. The figure then quickly crouched down then jumped the large if not impossible gap between the buildings. The figure then turns around with the shadows still covering their face and bows to the still shocked pilots.  
  
The figure then says as he walks "If you should remember me in any time soon then I'll be at the spot by the lake. But should you not remember me then it is only your loss. But I doubt that even a Gundam pilot would forget about me."  
  
The figure then reached the other edge of the building and stopped and reached up for their hood. Pulling it back long golden blond hair was caught by breeze and whipped behind her.  
  
The pilots stood in shock at the person in front of them and thought along the lines of how could they forget some one like that. She was tall not as tall as Trowa but tall none the less, bright blue eyes glinted with delight and hidden knowledge. Her stance said she was not to be messed with as well as her emotionless face.  
  
"I will see you all in two days time at midnight exactly. That is if you remember and if you don't come then I guess that you won't get it back." With that said she took a step back and fell over the edge of the building.  
  
"Who the hell was that? How did she know were the Gundam pilots and how the hell did she jump this?!" Duo shouted while pointing at the gap between the buildings. "How could she do all of this she's only a onna. Even with all of our training we couldn't even do that." Wufei ranted after Duo had stopped.  
  
Two voices spoke up at the same time. "I know her." The three that hadn't spoken up looked at.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Should I end it here?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nah I guess I should go on.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
  
Two voices spoke up at the same time. "I know her." The three that hadn't spoken up looked at. Trowa and Quatre. Quatre looked at Trowa and asked, "You know her?" Trowa nodded and said, "I believe it is someone I knew, Midii Une." Quatre looked worried. "Who do you believe it is Quatre?" Trowa asked looking down at Quatre.  
  
"I believe it is my cousin Rei but she usually has her hair up and that was when we were five. But a month later her family was killed by terrorist and I don't know what happened to her or even if she is still alive after that." Quatre still had a worried look on his face. "What else do you know about her?" Heero asked his eyes looking strait at Quatre.  
  
Quatre looked up from the ground that he had been studying and said. "She our mystery person knew how to get our attention and how to get us alone to talk to us. She stole Wufei's wallet but didn't take anything so I thought that she had an alternate reason like to kill us but she did none of that and she showed us who she was. But what confused me was she held no emotions other then the ones you could easy see or hear but those were fake at that. Not that she wasn't censer about them. And her eyes seemed to scan all of us for our reaction not just one person so she know all of us in one way or another."  
  
They all stood in thought tell Trowa spoke up. "Midii has never been to the ocean none the less a lake." Quatre nodded to this and spoke up. "But me and Rei meat at a cabin in Maine that had a lake not to far from it and we spent all summer their swimming."  
  
Duo brightened up at this and said. "Well what are we waiting for lets go to Maine and meet up with the babe again." Duo then dragged them down the fire escape and back to Quatre's estate.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It didn't take long for Quatre to buy the tickets and for them to jump on the plane and head for his cabin in Maine. What did take a long time was the waiting for everyone especially for Duo.  
  
Duo couldn't find Heero's gun let alone Wufei's katana and Heero couldn't find his laptop which he blamed on Duo. Which caused a game of cat and mouse between the three of them and Duo was the only mouse with two cats on his tail one with a spare gun and another with a very sharp katana.  
  
Waiting for midnight was almost like murder for the G-boys not to mention that Duo got board at eleven in the morning. For him he started to seek around the house and every once in a while a Manguanacs would report to Quatre that they had heard strange laughter floating around certain parts of the house.  
  
As 11:30 p.m. came around they gathered together and headed out for the lake that was not far from the cabin. As they arrived a full moon shown down on the lake illuminating all the surrounding area.  
  
She stood near the edge of the lake under a lonely tree on the shore. She turned to them and gave them a bright smile that seemed to fit her but never went to her eyes. "It seems that Quatre remembered me but did any one else?"  
  
"What do you mean babe. I know that I wouldn't have forgotten a babe as cute as you." Duo said giving her his brightest smile. "Duo Cristiper Maxwell you braided-otaku don't call me babe." Duo's instant reaction was to yell back, "Don't call me that Ren. How many times have I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Duo then blinked at what he had just said and looked more closely at her before smiling and saying. "So Ren how did you survive?" She smiled back and said, "The trick Duo is to never to get captured." She smiled once more at Duo then dropped it before looking at all of their faces.  
  
"Some how I'm suppose to be dead in all of your eyes and yet I always survive and live a new life with a new name and look. I was Nanashi a name less silver haired child on the streets but as fate would have it I was found and given a new name Sara a brunet haired child and to Heero's and everyone else memory I died in that building that the Mobile Suit fell into. But I didn't and I was adopted in to Quatres family and became Rei or Zero by others a black haired child and things didn't stay that way because they were then killed by terrorist while I made it out and on to a new life."  
  
"I became Ren the red head at Maxwell Church. The church was destroyed and I was adopted again I became blond haired Midii that worked against the rebels to keep my new family alive but they also died. And I became Tsuki the wander and warrior tell I came to L5 and that time I had no face no gender just a cloaked figure with a mask of silver and a blade of darkness. Life for me became a constant marry go round and a never ending one. But I should give you your things back that is if you want them."  
  
She motioned behind her to a bag, opening it she reached in and brought out two katanas and handed them to Wufei. Duo saw the one he had stolen and yelled out. "Hey that's the one I stole from Wu-man how did you get it?" She smiled again and brought out a gun, laptop, and a thin book and handed them to Heero who "Hnn" his response.  
  
Duo gaped as he noticed the gun he had lost and Heero had chased him for up to two hours about. Next she brought out a violin and a sheet of music and handed them to Quatre. "Oh thank you for the sheets who is it by?" He asked. "Kaioh, Michiru." Was all she said before reaching again into the bag and retrieved out a thick book and a broken hand held game before handing them to Trowa. Who nodded his thanks and pocketed the small game. "And for the last things." She pulled out a brightly colored book and a small black box.  
  
As she handed Duo his things a jingle of a bell came from the bag. Looking back in the bag she pulled out a small gray kitten that had a little silver bell. "Diana how did you get in their I thought I left you with Setsuna." The kitten only meowed before jumping from her hands and sat on her head. "Everyone this is Diana one of my three cats and hopeful the only one that decided to tag along." She smiled again before reaching for the kitten and bringing her down to hold her. "I am now Usagi Tuskino and for the longest time I have been." She was cut off as some one far off yelled, "Usagi."  
  
The group turned to see four teens in sailor fuke's running towards them. Usagi turned to Quatre and handed Diana to him and said. "Take care of her I will be back for her and to see you all again. Don't try to find me or where I'm going but I will come find you guys. Ja ne." With those words said she ran off into the forest.  
  
Diana gave a meow of goodbye as Usagi disappeared in to the night. The pilots decided to give their friend some extra time and stepped in the way of the four teens. The four stopped seeing their path blocked by the five teens. "Get out of our way you don't know what's at stake here." The one in red yelled at them.  
  
Duo shrugged and said, "I thought that we were giving our friend a head start. Not to mention Ren wouldn't be to pleased with me if I didn't give her a helping hand in what ever she did." "You baka do you know how long it took for us just to find her and then get here!" The one in red yelled again.  
  
"Mars your going to burst a blood vessel if you don't cool it. We can find her again and next time they wont be there so lets drop it." The one in orange said trying to calm the one in red 'Mars.' "Fine Venus but if I get my hands on her she will be feeling it for a week." With that the four turned and walked away and disappeared in a flash of light and rush of wind.  
  
The five quietly travailed back towards the estate with only the small kitten and their memories of their friend. They quickly scatered through out the house to be alone in their thoughts.  
  
*&*&Duo's Room*&*&  
  
Duo sat on his bed looking at the thing that he had gotten back from his long thought dead friend. He absentmindedly flipped through the joke book that Ren had gotten for him. Placing it aside he brought out the black box that she had given him. Carefully opening it he saw some thing he thought had been destroyed in the destruction of Maxwell church.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A chibi-Duo could be seen with long hair racing around a corner with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen on his trail. He was just about to turn another corner when he was grabbed and a door shut behind him. Duo came face to face with a seven year old red headed girl his size.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back their I owe you." The chibi-Duo said. "You will owe me big time later but for now sense you don't want to have your hair cut why don't I brush it out and put it in a braid." She said and pointed to her own hair style.  
  
"Would they let me keep it?" He questioned her. She nodded and told him to turn around so she could brush it out then braid it. In minuets his hair was done back in a long dark brown braid. "Thanks I'm Duo who are you?"  
  
"Serenity but its too long so everyone calls me Ren. Father Maxwell will give you a full name when he finds you and trust me he will give you a long name." She then told him of Father Maxwell's and how everyone their had a name given to them by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.  
  
"But don't worry he will only call you that if you've done some thing he doesn't approve of and then you should be worried. Now we should go to Father Maxwell and he can tell you all of the rules of this place." She told him and then explained as they walked towards the yard of how things usually went on around there.  
  
Time pasted and the two of them were together always. Tell a few days before the end Ren gave Duo a present. That he would then forget was in the church as he left to get the MS that the rebels wanted.  
  
When he returned the church was no more by that time only broken stones and bones of those who had died in their were left. Duo ran from that place only to run into the person that would eventually give him the tool he needed for revenge against those who had killed those so near to him.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
In his hand was what she had given him before the destruction of Maxwell Church. The small item was a silver locket but it opened in the middle not from the side on the front was the initials DM on one side and the other SA.  
  
They stood for Duo Maxwell and Serenity Akarie. As Duo opened it he noticed how the picture inside was a little browned probably from the fire when the church burned. It was both of them one of the few pictures of her not only because of the fire but she never wanted to have her picture taken.  
  
This was one of the few times that she was caught off guard. well they were both caught off guard when it was taken. They had fallen asleep under a tree that was near the church and were propped up against the tree with her head on his shoulder and his on her head.  
  
With a smile he closed it and put it around his neck before going back to the book that she had given him and started to plan. And when she returned he would have her help him create a few new ones on Wufei and Heero and of course on her.  
  
*&*&Training Room*&*&  
  
Wufei stood their doing kata after kata trying to distract his thoughts from the two katana's that sat not to far from him and the memories that they held. Stopping Wufei looked over at them the black handled one was the one he usually cared around with him and threatened the braided baka with the other..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
With in the clan and all the colony a rumor had been spreading like wild fire. The rumor was that a wandering warrior had been spotted going to each clan and changeling each that their best that they would be defeated at his blade. And so the warrior finally arrived at their clan.  
  
In walked a figure with a cloak and hood the only thing you could see was a silver mask. The cloak covered all of the person and the mask hid all of the face from view only the odd silver eyes shown back at anyone who looked into them and with them was snow and ice cold wind.  
  
"I'm here for a duel." Was the only thing he said and had little emotion to it. The master of the clan stepped up towards him with Wufei and others, trailing behind their master. The figure bowed low but keep his eyes on the leader.  
  
"Are you the one the people are spreading rumors about? The one that is changeling other clans?" The master asked. "I am. Will you accept and send your best to face me or will you decline. It is only a duel nothing on line if you do accept." The stranger said.  
  
"I must ask you a few questions and think on this before I make my disunion if you mind." The figure shook his head and waited for the questions. "With this duel would their be the basic rules be in affect almost like a spar but I assume with a blade." With a nod he continued.  
  
"Only flesh wounds and when the opponent is disarmed it ends." There was another nod but he added. "We would be in a circle and they would defeated by stepping out or declare forfeit." These time the leader nodded. "I agree to your duel. Wufei will be your opponent if he agree also."  
  
"I do." Wufei said stepping up beside his master. "Fine have someone draw are circle here in the middle and make it very large." The person said indicating to the others. "Do as he said and fast." The master said seeing his students hesitate at what the other had said.  
  
The circle was quickly drawn and the opponents faced each other on either side and a crowed of people all around them. They bowed to each other before stepping into the circle. Wufei quickly took stance but his opponent took a relaxed stance and waited for his opponent to strike.  
  
Wufei let out a growl and charged towards him and came down with his blade. He was thrown back by the other blade and for the first time they all saw the others blade. It wasn't a katana but was the same length to it.  
  
It would be a considered a samurai sword but much thicker with more subtle edges and the metal black as night. Compared to Wufei's blade which was thinner but wider and more fanned out that he would easily win over his opponent.  
  
The attack of them was fast and fluid in their motions and with every clash between the two the more they put into it. By what ever chance or skill Wufei was able to strike first blood from his opponent but his small victory did not last as his sword was thrown out of his hand and in to the crowd.  
  
And quickly as the blade had before was placed up next to Wufei's neck. The crowd was in shock that one of their own could be beaten so easily by one with no face. "Do you yield to my blade." Ringed through the open area.  
  
With a quick nod from Wufei the blade disappeared back somewhere in to the strangers cloak. He then offered a hand to Wufei as he helped him up and Wufei graciously took it.  
  
The fighter gave a slight bow to Wufei and clan master before turning and starting to walk off. "Wait young one you are wounded why don't you come and let someone take care of it before you leave." The master said stopping the fighter. "Why not it has been a long day." The fighter said.  
  
"Good, Li get some tea ready for three and have it sent to the garden along with some bandages." The master said and a small boy ran off. "Now why don't the rest of you get back to work and leave the three of us in peace." With that the people that had been watching the fight scattered around.  
  
The master lead the two to a small secluded place in the garden and it was only a few seconds later the boy that had been sent off for tea and bandages was their with the necessities before leaving again.  
  
"Now young one what is your name and why is someone your age going around all alone and facing opponents of clans such as this?" The master asked as Wufei poured tea for each of them. "I'm Tsuki I have no family to speak of and as for facing your clan it was purely for fun of it as were the others." The low tone of Tsuki told them.  
  
The Tsuki brought out his arm and rolled up his sleeve showing the damage that Wufei had done to his arm and shirt. Wufei noted that his skin was tan although he wore long sleeves and cloak.  
  
The master let out a small string of laughter at what Tsuki had said before stopping and saying. "That is how I wish all my students felt like that when they spar. I could tell that you were concentrating on the fight but also having fun with Wufei here at the same time I'm I right."  
  
"Yes and this little wound that Wufei gave me will take some time to heal but it's not deep enough to stop me from training and fighting." Tsuki said fingering the wound a second more before taking the bandages and starting to wrap them around the wound. As he wrapped his arm tightly he said. "I thank you for the hospitaly that you are giving me an outsider."  
  
"Tell me Tsuki how long have you been doing this wondering form one duel to another." Wufei asked as he took a sip of his tea. "The wondering for all my life but dueling for the last two years." Tsuki said checking over the bandaging job he did on his arm before unrolling his shirt and moving his cloak back in to place.  
  
"Tsuki stay with us tell your arm heals and train with Wufei for a time it would honor our clan if you would." The master spook up. "If you would like I will stay for a time but I have a feeling that it wont be long." Tsuki said.  
  
With that Tsuki got settled in and with in a few days it had spread that Tsuki could help a martial artiest perfect his and any kata with only one day training. It also spread that Tsuki was only ten and had only been fighting for two year and never took off his cloak and mask.  
  
A year passed and on the day of their meeting and duel Tsuki gave Wufei a jade handled katana with a dark blade like his. Wufei wanted to repay Tsuki but he flat out refused and said that was to commemorate their meeting.  
  
Tsuki left the clan two years after he arrived but visited every once and a while. Wufei had thought that Tuski was on L5 when they blew it up. Wufei had forgotten the present from Tuski that day and he had thought it lost tell now.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Wufei stopped and went over to the katanas but more specify the one Tsuki had given him. "When she comes back I will be dammed if I don't get a good spar out of her. He always did love a good fight.no I cant say that because I finally found out what she looks like and I doubt that any of us will let her leave or even forget her again now that we remember her."  
  
He placed a smile on his face before putting the katana down and went back to his kata and training. 'Maybe she will have gotten those baka onnas off her tail by tomorrow.' He thought with now more of a smirk then a smile on his face. *&*&Dark Room A.k.a. Heero's Room *&*&  
  
Heero sat there typing away at his laptop he had gotten back from their mysterious friend only an hour ago. He remembered her but he didn't know her name at that time. She had help create the perfect solider with her supposed death. She had also given him a book that now lay next to his laptop and untouched.  
  
Looking at the said book Heero stopped typing and picked it up and flipped to the first page and started to read.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cliffhanger what is Heero's Flashback going to be find out next Chapter.  
  
A/N: That's it for now maybe I will get enough inspiration and write a next chapter to this, who knows it could happen. Anyway I had this for a while and hadn't written it up tell now. So thanks to all of you that have read it and all.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Deaths-child* 


End file.
